100 Oneshots
by Amaryllis3121
Summary: 100 oneshots with different themes/plots. No obvious slash, but some will be so they can be interpreted as slash or brotherly love between the boys. So it really depends on how you read it/your POV. A few OCs will be thrown in for good measure. So enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Hey, yeah, another multi-chapter fic thing... kind of. It's basically going to be 100 one-shots with different themes. For when I need to get over my writer's block or whatever. You know, just to do randomly. If you want me to elaborate on any of them I will. If you think I should make any of them into a multi-chapter on its own, I will, but maybe not right away, but I will get round to it. Or if you want to write it yourself or help me and co-write it or whatever, just leave me a review or PM me and I'll get back to you.**

**Anyways, the first one is Introduction. It's James/OC. James is trying to be flirty (and kind of failing) so yeah, that's why he seems a bit... off. And also it's because he really likes this girl so she makes him act very slightly OOC. But yeah, anyways, enjoy :).**

* * *

James bounded down the stairs of the Palm Woods, far too excited to wait in the elevator. He skidded into the lobby and came to a halt just in front of the front desk.

"Hey, I'm looking for a package for-"

James was stopped in his tracks when he looked up and found himself face-to-face with a beautiful, dark-haired girl. He shot her a smile, admittedly shakier than normal.

"A package?" She asked, voice soft and mellifluous (it was Logan's word of the day), "I'll have to ask Mr. Bitters. Who's it for?"

"J-James Diamond?" It came out as a question, but he wasn't that interested in the package anymore. His limited edition Ray-Bans could wait.

"No problem, I'll be two seconds." She disappeared into the room behind the desk, and James winced as he heard Bitters yelling at her to leave. She emerged a moment later, shaking her head, still with a beautiful smile in place.

"I'm sorry, it's not here."

James nodded, only just hearing what she was saying. It was all he could do not to drool. She was so… amazing. A part of him was glad the other guys weren't around otherwise they would all be clamouring (Logan's word of the day from the previous day) over her.

"Well then maybe you want to… catch some lunch?" He asked, trying to sound attractive.

"I can't, I'm working."

"When do you knock off?"

"Six PM."

"Great, how about we grab some lunch then?" James smiled. The girl giggled, and it took him a moment to realise what he had just said that was so funny. "Or dinner." He corrected, trying to make it seem as though he had said lunch deliberately to make her laugh.

"Nice save." She laughed, "Yeah, that would be great."

"Well then I'll see you then." James said, grinning like a lunatic. He tried to walk away coolly, but he tripped over his own feet on the way, making the girl laugh more. Embarrassed, he hurried away around the corner, keeping his eyes firmly on his shoes to make sure he didn't trip again.

That evening, James dressed up as smartly as he could without making himself seem too formal. He made his way downstairs, fixing his hair in the lift as he went. When he reached the lobby, he hastily put away his lucky comb and walked out, seeing the girl instantly. He smiled widely and made his way to her.

"Hey." He said, finding himself suddenly shy.

"Hi. You look good."

"So do you." There was a pause, and then James plucked up the courage to look up and hold out his arm for her to take. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

James smiled. He had sorted everything out- there was a limo waiting and his friends were at Roque Records, where they had set up a table for two and Logan had cooked them a meal.

"Let it be a surprise."

"Alright." The girl agreed good-naturedly. James led her into the Palm Woods parking lot and helped her inside the limo. "We don't even know each other's names." The girl laughed as the limo drove off.

"Ah, must be love." James winked, finding his confidence flooding back. He took a wine glass each for them and poured lemonade into both of them- he really loved the perks of being famous. "I'm James." He handed a glass to the girl, making sure not to spill it as the limo jolted.

"I'm Stacy." The girl replied. They clashed glasses.

"Well Stacy, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Never Again

**Hey :).**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS BIT OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU DON'T LIKE SELF-PITY XDXD!**

**So I wrote this at four in the morning when I couldn't sleep. AGAIN. And now I'm writing this and I've only had two hours' sleep in the past thirty-nine hours. Yes, I'm counting. And it's eight in the morning, so I've got to go to school in a minute. So I can't sleep. FOR ANOTHER EIGHT HOURS! And I haven't eaten for, like, thirty-six hours (well, I've had four bourbons xD) and I have no lunch money, so I'm not going to eat until my dad gets home at, like, ten tonight. And if I'm asleep, he'll just go to bed and not feed me. So yeah...**

**I'm sorry, I really had to vent because I'm actually losing my mind. My art teacher called me foolish yesterday (in a really disgusted tone) and it genuinely brought me to tears (and I hardly ever cry- I'm just not a crier), that's how stressed out I am. But yeah, there's a whole other bunch of crap going on too, I don't just randomly burst into tears if people call me foolish. Just so you know.**

**Right, sorry for wasting your time there :L.**

**SELF-PITY OVER :D!**

**Anyways, have you noticed how Logan has the worst luck on the show? What is up with that? James spits water all over him (Big Time Video) and sneezes all over him (Big Time Love Song), everyone assumes he's going to be kicked out of the band (Big Time Bad Boy), Gustavo says he's awful at singing and dancing (Audition, Part 2)- which completely isn't true anyways. Gustavo makes him cry as well (Audition, Part 1), he gets beat up by a load of girls (Big Time Photo Shoot AND Big Time Break- and Audtion, Part 1, but everyone else gets beat up too, so it doesn't count xD). Mercedes gets in the way of him and Camille (Big Time Party), he has to do a LOT of schoolwork for all the guys in one day (Welcome Back, Big Time), James kisses Camille while she is Logan's girlfriend which leads to them breaking up (Big Time Girlfriends) and he is almost blinded AND was seemingly hurt by a prank in the past- Logan Amendment anyone? :)- (Big Time Pranks). Yeah, that was all from memory.**

**And that, dear reader, is why this chapter is dedicated to some Kendall and Katie picking-on. Because I think Logan's had enough, don't you? Although, I will be doing a lot of Logan picking-on because he's my favourite character and he's so damn easy (and sweet) to pick on.**

**Okay, if you've actually read through all that, sorry for wasting your time :). And also, please review? :). And I think this author's note is longer than the chapter :/.**

**AND FINALLY...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Kendall Knight put his pillow over his head and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill from them. He was fourteen, he was too old to cry.

But the shouts from downstairs were growing louder, and now there were smashes and cries of pain. He knew what was happening and he wanted to stop it, but he was just too afraid. His father was twice as big as him, a giant of a man, and Kendall was just a kid. How could he help his mother?

But how could he not? Kendall was sickened by himself. Cowering away in his room whilst his mother took the brunt of his drunken father's temper. He knew he had to help her, but he was just too afraid.

There was another crash and this time a scream and Kendall knew he had to do something as his father's voice roared through the house. He could hear the words now- words he hoped he would never hear again. F-words and C-words and B-words. Even worse than that, now he was insulting the family- Kendall's sister, his mother and Kendall himself.

"Kendall?" The voice of his eight-year-old sister floated to him and Kendall withdrew his head from under the pillow.

"Katie, come here." He said gently as he saw her little tear-stained face. Quickly, she crossed the room and jumped onto his bed, where she settled on his lap. Kendall rocked back and forward with her, singing softly into her ear, praying the yelling would stop.

"I-I'm scared." She sobbed into his chest. Kendall silently agreed, but he didn't voice his fears out loud.

"Everything's going to be alright, Katie. Everything will be fine."

He didn't believe that himself, he was just repeating what Logan had told him earlier when he told him about the fighting at home.

"Why's Dad doing this? I don't understand."

Kendall knew Katie understood fine. She was so intelligent for her age.

"He's just… letting off steam. He'll stop soon."

As he began to sing again, the loudest crash of all caused them both to freeze. It had gone deathly silent. Katie pulled away and they looked at each other in horror.

"Mom!" They cried in unison, both jumping off the bed and rushing downstairs. Katie was the first in the front room. When Kendall caught up, he- to his great relief- saw that his mother was completely fine. The cabinet that had once sat against one of the walls was now smashed up in the middle of the room and his parents stood in opposite corners of the room, panting heavily like wrestlers waiting for round two.

"My athletics trophies!" Katie cried, running to the wreckage. "Dad, how could you? I thought you were proud of them!"

"Shut up, brat!" Kendall's father's voice was halfway between a slur and a snarl, but Kendall barely noticed. His eyes were on his father's hand, which swung out sideways, striking Katie hard on the side of her head. She let out a cry of pain and fell onto the pile of broken glass, shattered pottery and splintered wood. Kendall fell to her side, shaking with anger.

The ugly red patch around Katie's eye and cheek would surely bruise, and this was what finally made Kendall snap.

"Get out." He growled, feeling the fury bubble away in his chest.

"What?" His father half-laughed cockily.

"I said get out!" Kendall got to his feet, voice rising to a scream as he carried on, "You have _no_ place here! Get out and never come back! How dare you hit an eight-year-old, never mind your own daughter! I have never met a more cowardly, repulsive, disgusting creature! NOW GET OUT!" Kendall grabbed his father's arm, his anger lending him strength as he dragged him to the front door. He wanted to kill this man- the one who had hurt his family for far too long. The one who was supposed to be his _hero_.

"If you ever set foot in this house again, I'll call the police." Kendall's mother threatened, helping Kendall shove him out the door.

"If you lay a finger on my family again, I will kill you." Kendall's voice was low and threatening. He barely took in the look of extreme shock on his father's face before he slammed the door, itching to throw a punch but knowing it would make him no better.

"Honey, that was…" Kendall's mother was lost for words as she drew her son into a hug. Kendall breathed in his mother's scent, feeling properly safe for the first time in two years. The thought that his father, the menace, was gone was enough to make him cry, and so he did.

After a moment, Kendall broke away and the pair hurried to see if Katie was alright. Kendall hastily wiped away his tears as his mother checked his sister and hugged her. When she bustled off to make hot chocolate, Kendall knelt down in front of where his sister was sitting on the couch.

"Katie, I'm so sorry you got hit." He said sincerely, knowing that if he had acted sooner, she wouldn't have been hit. "But I want you to know- I will never let anything hurt you again. Never."

Kendall looked at his sister, hoping she would accept his apology. After a moment, her face broke out into a smile.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too baby sister."


End file.
